The invention relates generally to an illuminated interior trim component.
Storage compartments may be positioned throughout an interior of a vehicle to store cargo and other small items. For example, an overhead console may include a storage compartment suitable for storing sunglasses, driving glasses, or other items. Other storage compartments may be located within a center console, an armrest, seats, door panels, or other areas of the vehicle interior. Certain storage compartments include a door configured to secure the contents of the compartment and/or hide the contents from view.
While certain storage compartments include lighting to illuminate an interior of the storage compartment, such lighting is typically not visible when the storage compartment door is in a closed position. Consequently, a driver or passenger within the vehicle may experience difficulty locating the storage compartment in low light conditions (e.g., driving at night). As a result, a driver may become distracted while attempting to locate a dark storage compartment. Unfortunately, employing supplementary lighting to illuminate the storage compartment door will increase vehicle cost due to the extra components associated with providing an additional light source and electrical connections.